User blog:SensibleCenobite/Final respects to the thirteen clans.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This is my final respects to the original thirteen clans in the 3rd edition of Vampire the Masquerade. I avoid the 4th editions to ALL games. The number four represents "death as decay" in many cultures. I don't know why, but from my personal experience all 4th editions are mediocre at best. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Unfortunately the core book doesn’t arrive until Wednesday. I assure you the kid gloves will come off soon and I will be writing more adult oriented content. I’m just so tired of violence. Here are the respects I need to pay before I move on to the new edition. To all my homies a 40oz and dumps 13oz out. Learning from negative examples can be just as beneficial as neutral and good examples. Camarilla: Clan Brujah: You taught me the value of thinking for myself. To listen, but verify. To not need mom and dad unless the circumstance at hand is critical. To not ask for anything if able. Thank you! Clan Gangrel: You taught me the value of being the wind. That Babylon drives humans to madness. To get to the mountains or beach. To ride a train to see landscapes indescribable. Thank you! Clan Malkavian: You taught me that to see the invisible is the mark of true perception. Kaleidescope visions that maybe were not too far from wrong, but only in hind sight. I generally like weird people, so thank you! Clan Nosferatu: You taught me to judge people like a Viking does. By their liver, heart, lungs, and actions. Not their outward appearance and magical words. I’m a garbage pail kid myself. Keep your chin up please. Thank you! Clan Toreador: You told me the truth even though it hurt your family. Your honesty won’t be forgotten. Don’t take on your fathers problems, you like art not business. Thank you! Clan Tremere: You taught me what I don’t want in life. I experienced what it means to lose ones soul for knowledge. It hurt. Now I have the right to rap about it though. You’re going down. Thank you! Clan Ventrue: You taught me about finances and passive income. You taught me to value my space, time, and family more than money. Thank you! Sabbat: Clan Lasombra: You taught me to the value of self examination. If you can’t see something, how can it exist? Your pain is my gain. Thank you! Clan Tzimisce: You taught me to become an angel instead of a penguin. Your pain is my gain. Thank you! Neutrals: Clan Assamite: You taught me that both sides sold you weapons. It’s all about the money honey now isn’t it? Thank you! Clan Giovanni: You taught me about respect. I know “The Boys” do their deeds, but most of it was internal. You do a better job at running the streets than Brujah. Thank you! Clan Ravnos: You taught me a lot. Your Ghost Fire really is better than Tremere’s crappy fireball. If people think something, it must be right. Are we Dutch yet? I stole your city back in the ancient era. I gave everyone food, water, houses, and golden cutlery. In an act of revenge, you and your two brothers killed me. You saw me go straight to Haven. I know it upset you when I was forgiven, but I’m sorry I hurt you. I was too wrapped up in what I thought was right. Thank you! Followers of Set: You taught me that you can disobey god. It may not be an efficient idea, but you can do it. More specifically, you can jump off the cliff, but it will probably hurt. Thank you! Special thanks to my Cherubim, Louis. I think you’re right. Demons are sent to show you something and move you on. It takes time to see that and accept it. It's a pleasure to dance with bullets for you. Thanks for the neck cracks! Speacial thanks to Clan Salubri: Thank you for showing me about the system and how to avoid it. You're right, the chantry takes something away from your humanity and makes you unrelatable. Thanks for the third eye. I hope you enjoy your vacation. It's good to see you happy and healthy. It’s time to move on to the 5th edition my old cousins. Surely I’ll see some of you next semester, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts